The mistake or is it?
by BrownEyedDiVa09
Summary: They were best friends, and one night changed it all. Or so they though could it all be for the batter….or will john walk out on the one thing he wants more than anything? Read in find out also R&R tell me if I should write more? Parings OCjohn cena
1. Chapter 1 Beer bad!

_Summery: They were best friends, and one night changed it all. Or so they though could it all be for the batter….or will john walk out on the one thing he wants more than anything? Read in find out also R&R tell me if I should write more? Parings OC/john cena_

_Rating pg-13 for this chapter, may go up next chapter._

_Declaimer: I do not own john cena or any other WWE superstars…..I do own the OC's though or anyone you don't recognize. I not own any songs in here._

_AU: lita never left the WWE…but Trish has. Triple H is out of action, Rated-RKO has broken up.And Randy's gone face. also be nice this is my first WWE fics...well that i at least had the guts to post on here!  
_

_On to the story!_

* * *

He spotted her right as he walked in. Her long curly hair was up in a pony tail. She sat by her self sipping on what looked like JD. He turned to best friends randy telling him, he'd meet him later.

Randy gave him, his famous smirk " alright man, have fun!" he told him.

John rolled his baby blue eyes in walked to his other best friend.

" you just going to sit here all night shorty?" he asked her.

" maybe! I'm thinking about it." she told him, not taking looking at him.

"why what's wrong?" he asked concern shown in his eyes.

" I'm finally getting my title shot." she told him.

John eye's widen, This was good right? This is what she always wanted? Even when she was 16, she wanted this more than anything. Hell!!! she didn't even date! she always told him, she didn't have time. To busy working out, in that the WWE was her only love.

" wait! in your upset about it?' he asked her confused as hell.

" no!…I'm just…I don't know how to explain it….This is the one thing I haven't screwed up! So I'm scared of screwing up." she, told him he, could see tears welling up in he brown eyes.

" hey! He said wiping off the tears that fall… " I know you…worked your ass off to get in this company. Evan when you mom said no! in now, you've been here for 5 years! Its about time you get the belt….you deserve it." he told her.

Sara gave him a smile, he was to good to her. " thanks! John! That really did help!" she told him.

" know, are you going to sit her all night? in mope? or you, could go out to the dance floor with me?" he asked her.

Sara finally looked at him. " really? Think you can keep up?" she asked him with a daring smirk on her face. Which made john give her a simile.

" oh baby girl…you know who your talking to?" asked john…he knew he couldn't dance well but it was well wroth it.

" yea! I believe I do…in you've proved time in again, you can't dance." she teased him. Sliding of the stole she was on….after having few jd's in some other drinks she felt a little buzzed, John fallowed her lead. Amy and randy where already dancing.

Hearing a slow song pop up, made cena smirk. " see I can dance." he told her.

She gave him a smile. " yea….its just slow dance JC! I'd hope so." she remedied him.

* * *

1 hour later! Much more drinks later.

Sara was sitting on john's lap….not sure how she got there…" you wont to get out of here?" he asked her.

" yea! Lets go!" she told him. As he lead her out of club blue!

John walked Sara to her hotel room…. holding hands? John spun her to him, holding her by the waste to him. " you are so beautiful" he told her making her blush.

" your not to bad your self." she giggled. Leaning up to kiss him, john not realizing what was happing really decided that he liked it….depend the kiss. Pulling her close, but no matter what, it wasn't close in of. There were to much clothes between them.

" you kiss, want, kiss, to kiss, come, kiss, in?" she asked between kisses.

" yes!" replied john.

* * *

AN all leave it there for know. Was it any good? Should I quite know? 


	2. Chapter 2 The next day

_Declaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars I d own the OC's in this story though._

_Rating pg-13_

_On to the story_

* * *

_8:30 in the morning_

Sara woke up to her cell going off. Owww!!! her head hurt like a bitch! Just than she realized something .  
A vary muscular arm around her waist. Not wanting to know who was in her bed, she opened her cell.

" what?" she asked.

" well hello! to you, to sunshine!" said a voice she knew all to well, realizing she was being a bitch to him apologized.

" I'm sorry! randy! I have a really bad head ach." she told him sitting up. She pulled the cover down…she wasn't wearing anything.

" yea! you and john, were hitting those shots pretty hard last night, when me and Amy saw you two." he told her.

" john?" she asked him….oh, shit! please don't tell me.

" yea! you know the guy that gave you a ride back to your hotel room, plus you to were vary cloze last time I saw you. he told her, what was up with her? Did something happened?

" oh! Yea? I for got a lot that happened last night." she told him, turning to look next to her…sure in of it was her best friend right next to her. She closed her eyes! Fuck! She blinked back tears that were about to fall. what did she do? She knew lot's girls would trade places with her a minute right now…but not her, she wasn't like that…

" yea! anyways john didn't every come back! is he with you?" Randy asked.

" yes! He most of helped me last night." Sara told him.

" ok! Are you ok? You sound sad?" Randy asked concerned for his friend.

" My head hurt…but other than that I'm fine." Sara felt bad for lying to randy. But there was no way in hell she'd tell him, She loved Randy in all…But he had one of the biggest mouths in the WWE.

" ok! Well remember to tell him he's suppose to meet me, Adam, and Shawn in the gym here." randy toll her.

" yea! All let him know…what time?' she asked him.

" now!" he told her.

" oh shit! All wake him for you." she told him.

" great! Thanks!" randy told her hanging up his cell, Sara did the same. She juts looked at him. He looked so peaceful…she was afraid to wake him… knowing there friendship was going to changed.

" john!" she told him shaking him.

" 5 more minutes mom." he told her. Turning around.

" No! John! Its me Sara not your mom." she, told him slightly amused.

" what? Oh shit!" he said waking up he looked around for a split second…he could see the fear in her eyes.  
In than it dawned on him.

" what are you doing in my hotel room?" he asked her.

" No! your in mine…there's something else you should know." Sara said John was looking around he finally noticed her state of dressed or undressed. He looked down at him self. He mentally cursed him self. Oh fuck! me and Sara? He asked him self.

" tell me? we didn't do anything?" he asked her

She looked hurt but quickly getting over it. " I don't know what happened, All I know is I woke up to my cell going off and than there you were, Sleeping next to me naked!" she told him looking down at her self.

He closed his eyes in breathed in out, what was he going to do…its not like he hadn't had a one nigh stand before…but this wasn't any girl…this was his girl or well best friend. Not that he hated the idea of being with her…but he never though she'd feel the same.

" look! we don't know what happen, so maybe we can just forget that this every happened.." she told him.

Those words broke his heart, but he understood why she felt like that. " yea! your right!" he told her.

" ok! Good, also randy was the one that called…"I'm suppose to meet him." john said remembering.

" yes! The shower that way if you wont one." she pointed the her bathroom.

" naw! Its cool all take one at my hotel room.." He told her. Picking up! his boxers, in put them on under the covers. He got dressed after that.

" all see you later at RAW he told her." he told her getting dressed.

" yea! See yea!" she told him.

" bye!" he told her walking out of her hotel room.

Leaving Sara alone who was know breaking down…she didn't want to forget…but she knew they needed to.

* * *

20 mins later john, Adam, Shawn, and randy.

" Hey! Man! About damn time you got here." said Adam as john walked in.

" Sorry! Guys I had to get dressed." said john, putting weights on a bench press, Close to randy!

" Really? Cause Sara sounded off on the phone." said randy.

" Naww! she was fine when I left." john told them.

" wait, you were with Sara?' asked Shawn looking at his partner.

" yea! You didn't know? Last nigh she got a little wasted in I helped her, to her hotel room. john told them.

" oh! really? Cause last I saw you were both wasted?" asked randy, wondering why john was lying to him.

" naw I was fine dawg! just drop it." says john lifting weights.

Randy looked at his best friend for along time, Something happened between them, he could hear the edge in john voice. In he sure as hell never forget the sound of Sara voice…when she was shocked to realized it was john who helped her back. Maybe! Amy would know something, she, was Sara's best friend.

* * *

Amy and Sara at Denny's

" sooo! What happened with you and john?" asked Amy wanting to find out if anything good happened between them. Her and randy, always though they would be good for each other.

" what do you mean? he toke me back, I threw up! in he stayed to make sure I was ok!" say's Sara.

" oh! That's it?" Amy asked a little disappointed.

" that's it…why did something happened at the club?" asked Sara, wondering what stupid thing's she did.

Amy smirked if only she knew. " well, you sand john were pretty hot in heavy!" she told her excited

" In what way?" Sara asked oh! shit! Did they do something in front Amy and randy? She asked her self.

" well, you two danced pretty well together, also you sat in his lap most of the night." she told him.

" oh! That's it?" she asked her.

Amy caught the sound of her voice. " you sound disappointed." Amy told her.

Sara rolled her eyes. " what no! I'm just happy! we didn't cross the line last night." Sara told her best friend.

" oh right!" said Amy, wondering… why Sara was lying to her, and her self. They both knew her and john wouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

AN: ok all stop there! Next chapter! Will be kind of sad just warning you. 


	3. Chapter 3 opps I'm paginate

_Declaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, But I do own the OC'S or the song in this story Belongs to Avril Lavigne the song is called Keep Holding On_

_Ratings Pg-13 for some bad words…john gets mad…ok! .really mad_

* * *

**  
**

**2 mouth later!**

Everything was going good for Sara tonight was her WWE woman's championship match.

It was Malian VS Sara for the WWE woman's championship belt. she was flying high and nothing would stop her… there was t one thing….she was know looking for her Amy! She needed her right know.

She walked in the woman's locker room to see her and Malian talking .

" Hey girl! You ready for tonight?" Melanie asked despite what people may think about Melanin. She was actually a good person, with a huge heart…we were good friends. In all but this is one thing I didn't need out there.

" Hell yea! you ready lose that belt?" I asked her confidently

She gave me her, Malian look " hahahah your funny sweetie." she told me laughing.

I rolled my eyes. " yea! Well can I talk to Amy, real quick?" I asked her.

Malian in Amy both looked at me. " yea! All see you later Amy…Sara all see you out in the ring." say's Malian leaving us alone.

Amy looked at me for a little while. " what's up? You nerves about you match? You do know you don't have to be right?" she asked me.

" No! its not about my match, in yea I know all do fine." I told her, not sure how to tell her this.

" Ok than! What's wrong? You look like your going to be sick.!" Amy asked me.

" That's because I just mite be." I told her. " you remember when we went to that club a few mouths ago in I got wasted?" I asked her.

" Yea! How could I forget it…was the last time you drank anything.' said Amy

" Well, you know how I told you nothing happened between me and john?" I asked her, again knowing she remembered but still needed to ask her.

" Yea!" she said with a raised eyebrow.

" Will, something did happened…we kind of had sex." I told her getting it out there.

" What do you mean kind of?" Amy asked.

" Ok we did…in know I'm late. Like 2 mouths late" I told her.

She looked more shocked than I did. " what! Oh my god does john know?" she asked me.

' what no! we both wanted to forget it every happened." I told her breaking down.

Amy softened at that she hated to see me cry. She quickly gave me a hug. " oh Sara you need to talk to him." she told me.

" I know I do…but I don't know if I am yet.. In I wont to know for sure before I tell him." I told her.

'" Ok! That's good idea! Ok all go with you to get a pregnancy s test…in than will go to the doctor to be sure." Amy told me, she always had a plan, she was plan girl.

" Ok!your right lets do that know." I told her.

* * *

Going down the hall ways we ran into john and randy.

Amy gave randy a quickly pack on the lips ( AN Randy and Amy are going out in case you didn't know)  
John was staring at Sara she looked amazing she had this glow about her…that always made him feel something. Plus she looked hot! She had on a military mine shirt and a black tank top… to top off the look with some long ass boots, that made her legs long legs look great!. Her hair was curled up as always he was one of the few that loved her neutral curls. Everyone tried to strained the shit out of her hair lately to get the curls out. They quickly stooped when they realized the champ would most likely kill them for it. He did noticed that Sara couldn't look him in the eye, what was going? They had put what happen that night or didn't happened behind them.. They'd been fine yesterday!

" Were are you too off to in hurry?" asked randy putting his arm around Amy.

" Oh! we were just going out to get a new outfit for tonight.' said Amy, giving Sara a look that said I got you back.

" oh! that's cool." said randy also giving his girl friend, a look that said I saw that.

" Well, we batter go!" said Sara, trying to get out of here fast. She felt like, she was going to break down in I if Amy didn't get her out of here, In fast!

" Yea! will see you two later!" said Amy

" Yea! bye!" said john not taking his eyes off of Sara, who looked like she mite cry at any minute.

* * *

**30 mins later**

Sara and Amy were back at Sara's hotel room…waiting for the five test they had gotten.

Amy in Sara were just sitting in silence.

" I can't believe you didn't tell me." say's Amy slightly hurt.

" I know! in I'm sorry, I didn't. we were trying to put it behind us in that mint not telling you and randy." I told her

" I understand, it toke me and randy awhile to tell you guys." Amy told me.

" Yea but still…" I said, As the timer went off.

Amy and I looked at each other. " lets do this!" says Amy Turing one over I did the same.

" So, what does the blue line mean?" I asked her sacred.

" Means your pregnant, so doe the dumb line, which you have on this one too." Amy told me.

" Fuck! What am I going to do?" I asked her.

" Well first! Were going to the doctor to makes sure. In second you have to tell john, third you have to pull out off your match tonight!" said Amy laying it all out for me.

" Oh my god! What am I going to tell john? In what if Vince fires me?" I asked her.

" I don't know….in I'm sure he won fire you." she told me.

" Well what about dawn! they fired her?" I asked her.

" Yea! But the fans love you! Plus I'd have to put my boot up hose ass!" she told me with a smile I knew she would too.

" Ok! all talk to Vince after the doctor's office." I told her.

I hour later! Amy and Sara were both sitting in the doctor office, waiting for Sara's test result..

Amy in Sara had been waiting for awhile, when Amy's cell went off. Amy looked at her cell in smile it was randy. Sra saw her face light up in smiled, she wanted what randy, in Amy had they were so in love. She put her hand on her stomach. In smiled maybe this would be a good thing in a messed up way. At least something someone, that would have to love her…if she had no one for her self.

" Hey! baby what's up?" asked Amy

" Oh nothing much, yes were still shopping." she told him I knew she hated lying to randy! I did to but for know she had to….knowing full well john was with him.

Just than the doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

Amy' eyes widen. " I got to go!" she told him. She hung up the phone.

" Well Sara your definitely pregnant." she told us.

" Know your going to have to stay away from the ring." the doctor told us.

" Ok! Wait I've been wrestling for awhile is the baby ok?" she asked.

" Will do some more tests to makes sure everything's ok." she told us, in she did.

**20 mins later.**

* * *

Doctor Rise walked back in the room " well I got good news, the baby's fine." she told us. 

I saw Sara start to shake in I knew this was finally getting to her. She was breaking down in there was nothing no buddy could do.

* * *

**  
At the arena;**

**In Mr. McMahon office.**

Sara walked in shaking. Vince frowned at that. " Sara is there something wrong?" he asked her.

" Yes! There is." she told me.

" What's wrong" he asked her.

" I can't wrestle tonight." Sara told Vince.

He raised a eyebrow at that. " why are you hurt?" he asked her.

" No! its not that….I'm…well I'm pregnant." Sara told him.

" Oh!" was all he said.

" In I can't wrestle, but maybe I can do something else." she told him

Vince shock his head, he could feel RAW ratings dropping. " I'm sorry Sara! I can't risk you or the baby. I'm going to have to cut you. we just don't have the money, to keep paying you." Vince told her.

She looked down, she wasn't going to cry here. She wouldn't let her self. " ok! I understand. " she told him.

" Sara, maybe after you have the baby! you can come back…infect all make sure, but for know I'm sorry we just can't keep you." he told her breaking her heart.

" Ok thanks!" she told him.

Something was bugging him. " who's the father?" he asked her

" John!" was all she said, leaving him in shock. Lucky he had info secretly to save him….hopefully he did. He knew the champ's anger…all to well, when it came to spit fire! that was just in here.

She ran down the hall way crying, she couldn't take all of this. She finally got to the woman locker room. Prying no one was there so she could sneak out. From the one place, the one job! she wanted. She lived in breathed for this job's she fought, in cried for this job! in it was just all ripped away from her.

**men's locker room**

* * *

John was in the man's locker room when he saw Shawn run in upset. 

Randy also looked confused. " what's going on Shawn?" he asked

Shawn looked at John first not sure if he wanted to say this or not. He knew the champ well, he was going to kill who every harmed his friends….epically her!

" sarawasfiredbeacuseshegotnockedup." Shawn told them all in one sentence

'" Ok! again in English." said john.

Just than carlito walked in. " oh hey! john I just hoard in I'm sorry! to hear bro! But, hey! at least it wasn't my girl right?" he told them laughing.

" What are you talking about?" john asked him ready to kill him.

" Sara! got fired! In the reason she's pregnant." said carltio. Seeing the look he got form john. Made him take a step back.

" You did know right?"carltio asked.

" Does it look like he knew?" asked Shawn.

You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in no I won't give in

John ran out of the locker room, to the woman's looker room. He, Didn't knock or anything he just ran.  
He walked in to see Sara packing up her things.

"Amy! I told you I'm fine!" she said turning around to see me. Her eyes were blood shot she was crying so bad. " Oh!" was all she said.

" Is it true?" john asked her.

" yes!" she told him.

" Are you pregnant?" he had to know.

She looked at him, as if she was going to break down again. " no!" was all she said.

_**Keep holding' on **_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_

_**We'll make it through **_

_**Just, stay strong **_

_**Cause you know I'm here for you **_

_**I'm here for you **_

_**There's nothing you can say (repeat)  
**_

_**Nothing you can do(repeat whole line)  
**_

_**there's no other way when it comes to the truth **_

_**So, keep holding on **_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_

_**We'll make it through**_

" Than why?" john asked her.

" Money problems." Sara told him. "they had to let someone go, In torrie brings a lot to the company as well as the other divas, so someone had to go!" she said shaking.

I could feel my own tears start to fall, what were they thinking? How was I going to do this with out her. She made me a batter person. She gave me a smile, I could feel her pain.

" Its ok! It'll be fine!" she told me. I gave her hug! Not knowing what to say to her.

They stayed like that for awhile, Sara only cried harder.

So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late This could all disappear Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend ah ah I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

* * *

**  
4 hours later**

Keep holdin' on Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just, stay strong Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you

Sara was on her way to the airport to go back home.  
When john burst in Vince office.

Vince looked up already knowing who was in here….he got in of from Amy, in know him.

" John! How can I help you?" Vince asked him…he could have sworn he saw steam coming from the young champ ears.

" How can you help me? Well you can start by giving Sara her fucking job back!" john yelled at him

" No! can do! Anything else?" asked Vince which only angered john more.

" What do you mean no? what about Michelle, or one of the girls on smack down?!…I mean they sit on there ass's in do nothing." yelled john

_**here's nothing you could say **_

_**Nothing you could do **_

_**There's no other way **_

_**when it comes to the truth **_

_**So, keep holding on **_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_

_**We'll make it through**_

_** Hear me when I say **_

_**When I say I believe Nothing's gonna change **_

_**Nothing's gonna change destiny **_

_**Whatever's meant to be **_

_**Will work out perfectly **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
La da da da, la da da da da **_

_**La da da da da da da da da**_

" What are you talking about? Noun of those girls! are pregnant." say's Vince.

John only stared at him.

" You did know Sara, is pregnant right?" asked Vince.

" No! she said no!" john told him.

" Well I'm sorry to say she is." said Vince.

John only looked at him, than stormed off. What the fuck was going on?

It shank in Sara had lied to him, but why? Was it his? He already knew that answer? Why didn't she say she was. He looked at his watch Sara was already on her plan back to Dallas. He had to wait for his match on RAW in than he was on the next plane out….

_**keep holdin' on **_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_

_**We'll make it through **_

_**Just stay strong **_

_**Cause you know I'm here for you **_

_**I'm here for you **_

_**There's nothing you could say **_

_**Nothing you could do **_

_**There's no other way **_

_**when it comes to the truth **_

_**So, keep holding on **_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through**_

We'll make it through randy's cell went off, he looked down to see it was Sara calling.

" Hello?" he asked

" Rand, I did a stupid thing." she told him crying.

" What are you talking about? were are you?" asked randy

" I'm at home." she told him, crying some more

" In Dallas?" asked randy…he knew she got fired but still.

" Did Amy tell you?" she asked him.

" Tell me what?' he asked.

" Nothing all tell you later….just tell John I'm sorry! I just couldn't do it." she said before hanging up the phone. Leaving randy in shock! What the fuck was going on here? He asked him self.

_**Ahh, ahh Keep holdin' **_

_**on Ahh, ahh Keep holdin' on  
**_

_**There's nothing you could say **_

_**Nothing you could do **_

_**There's no other way **_

_**when it comes to the truth **_

_**So, keep holding on Cause you know we'll **_

_**make it through **_

_**We'll make it through**_

* * *

_AN: Ok there you go…in I know ya'll are confused as to why she lied to john…But she does have her resion..But remember she just found out, she is pregnant, with her best friends! baby! In got fired._

_Till next time!_


	4. Chapter 4 I'm not going anywere

_:DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only owe the OC's in this story!_

_Ratings: As always pg-13 for some bad words  
_

_Summery: Has john gone crazy? Will randy and john get in a fight? Oh! in does Adam get hit with a char? will John and Sara every be happy! hmm idk  
_

_Ok, on with the story!_

* * *

**Dallas TX, Sara's house.**

Sara walked in, and as soon as she did. she broke down again, For what most have been the 80th time that day! She just couldn't stop the tears, she felt bad for lying john….the truth was she wanted him to know.  
But a part of her was sacred to tell him…cause that mint that " this" all happened ..she lost her dream job! And found out she's pregnant with john's baby! Not something she though would happened to her at 26.  
She fireguard she'd be woman's champion, having the time of her life. In know she didn't know what to think! or do.

She need someone, Amy would be pissed at her for not telling john. So, she called the next best thing randy.  
She picked up her call in dialed Randy's number, she waited, in waited in till she hoard his voice.

" Hello?" he asked

" Rand, I did a stupid thing." she told him crying.

" What are you talking about? were are you?" asked randy

" I'm at home." she told him, crying some more

" In Dallas?" asked randy…he knew she got fired but still.

" Did Amy tell you?" she asked him.

" Tell me what?' he asked.

" Nothing all tell you later….just tell john! I'm sorry! I just couldn't do it." she said before hanging up the phone. Leaving randy in shock! What the fuck was going on here? He asked him self.

But, before he could say anything… she hung up on him.

Leaving a vary confused Randy Orton.

* * *

Randy only stared at the phone. As Adam and Shawn walked in.Adam gave him a funny look, Shawn juts went to get his stuff. 

"What's going on?" asked Adam.

Randy snapped out of it when he hoard Adam. " Huh? What?" he asked.

" Dude! are you drunk?" asked Adam.

John walked in with a look of confusion, anger, and with some relief.  
Did that mean that he was off the hock? Maybe it wasn't his! Yea that's it wasn't his.

" Hey! Man what's going on with Sara? Is she really pregnant?" asked Shawn.

Randy only looked at him…in that realized why Sara had said, what she said.

" From what Vince tells me yes! But what she told me NO!" he told them dropping his clothes in his bag.

Randy only listened to him.

" Dude! She just did you a favor than…in less its not your?" asked Adam. " you know woman these days!" added Adam laughing thinking he was funny. Randy didn't find it to funny neither did Shawn…who was looking at john as if he had to heads…an hour ago he looked ready to ripe Carltio head off in use it as a his chin, But know? He looked cama about the whole thing.

Randy stood up. " John! Man your not listing to him are you?" asked randy.

John looked at him not sure what to say. " I don't know." say's john.

" So, your going explained to me how you could be the father? Or not?" asked randy.

John looked amused. " well randy, when two people have to much to drink. They do stupid things. In sometimes they have one night stands." say's john.

" So! your telling me, you and Sara had a one night stand?" asked randy in shock.

" Yes!" said john.

" When did this happened?" asked randy, who wonted answers as to why his two called best friends hadn't told him.

" When I got wasted with Sara." say's john.

" I knew it! I knew something happen." said randy.

" Damn! You lucky basted! You got to fuck that fine looking peace off ass!!!…before he could say anything more john's fist came flying to Adam face.

" You little fucker! that's the woman of my unborn baby! So show her some fucking respect!" yelled john. Randy smiled this was the john he knew.

" What she's like all the other dumb divas! around here who can't keep there legs closed I mean look at Amy!" said Adam knowing it would get too both men. Shawn realizing this could be bad. Hit Adam with a chair knocking him out.

" shhhh! Using his finger, to cover his mouth, in a shhh jester.

"Don't tell Vince I did that, I'm already in trouble for kicking Stan." said Shawn leaving two vary pissed off men…With Adam!

Randy rolled his eyes at Adam. " so, what are you going to do?' asked randy

" I don't know man! She kind of did give me an out." said john.

Rand only stared. " you can't leave her with this." yelled randy.

" Dude! She left not me, that tells me all I need to know right there." said john.

" Man you know Sara, batter than that. You two need to talk." said randy.

John looked down at his feet. " yea, I know it was just in idea!" said john.  
Knowing he couldn't leave Sara alone with this, it was juts as much his as it was hers.

Randy slapped him on the his head hard. " you know batter than to joke about that Amy will kill you in if she, don't I will.." said randy with a serous look on his face.

" Yea, I know man." say's john.

" I'm, acutely going to head to Dallas, right about know." say's john looking at his watch.

Randy felt like an Edit. " you were never going to leave her with this? Where you?" asked randy.

John laughed at that. " No! I'd never do that to her." john told his best friend. In he maybe feeling between them would change.

* * *

Next day john's plane landed in Dallas TX. 

He drove to Sara's house with rain pouring down. This could not be a good sign.

Sara's house was only two hours away from the air port. It gave him some time to think!

* * *

Sara woken up to her house phone going off. " hello?' she asked. 

" Sara?" asked randy.

" Oh! hey! Sorry about last night." she told him sitting down, she felt like she was going to throw up, plus her boobs were swelling.

" Its' cool I talked to john…he explained everything. But there's one thing that's bugging me about this whole thing. Why did you tell john no?" asked randy

Sara closed her eyes. " Because I was scared, I just got fired! In I saw how pissed john was in got worried he'd do something stupid like quite! In he's worked just as hard as I have to get were he is today in the WWE. I jus didn't want john to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life. In quite I mean Its just me." Sara told him…randy finally understood. In so did someone else who was standing at the door ( _AN she gave him a key_)

" Is that what you really think?" asked john not taking his eyes off of Sara.

Sara turned around to see john standing in her door way.

" That I wouldn't what this baby! He said moving to stand in front of her. He placed his really large hand on her stomach. " or you?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

Blue eyes meet brown ones they only stared at each other. When they heard randy on the other line.

" Sara, you still there? Everything Ok?" he asked her.

" John's here!" was all she said.

" Auh! Yea, I knew he would be there soon." he said laughing.

" Randy all,…call me back I know" he said hanging up his cell. She did the same with her phone.

Leaving her and john alone!

* * *

_N: hehhe I'm evil I know. But the question is will let those two have a happy ending? Hmmm_


	5. Chapter 5 were adults? Right?

_DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only owe the Cox's in this story!_

_AN: Incase you all did not know about Shawn and Stan? Idk if you do to not.  
It's to DX in a way! Its something Shawn did when DX a little bite after DX came back.  
In case you didn't know that._

_Ok on to the story know_

* * *

Sara's house 

" Is that what you really think?" asked john not taking his eyes off of Sara.

Sara turned around to see john standing in her door way.

" that I wouldn't what this baby! He said moving to stand in front of her. He placed his really large hand on her stomach. " or you?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

Blue eyes meet brown ones they only stared at each other. When they heard randy on the other line.

" Sara, you still there? Everything ok?" he asked her.

" john's here!" was all she said.

" auh! Yea, I knew he would be there soon." he said laughing.

" randy all,…call me back I know" he said hanging up his cell. She did the same with her phone.

Leaving her and john alone!

Sara was about to speck, when she suddenly felt sick! " All be right back!" was all she said before she ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, to throw up!  
I stood there not sure what happened. But I fallowed her to the bathroom in concern.  
There was Sara bent over throwing up, I bent down with her, to hold her hair back for her. I knew in that monument I couldn't and wouldn't leave her with this. Should I quit the WWE for the time being? Ask for time off? I mean Sara needs me….

A few second's later she stopped throwing up and looked at me. That was one of the few times I had every seen fear in her brown eyes. In than I realized it was because of me. I handed her a watch cloth, and helped her stand up. I held her so she wouldn't fall.

" I'm not leaving you with this…you know that right?" I asked her serous.

She looked at me for a spilt second, than smiled. " I know that now." she told me. She looked down at her feet, as we walked back into the leaving room.

" I'm sorry! I didn't tell you. When you asked I. Just didn't know what to do right than." she expend to me.

" Sara, I know why you did it…in you have good reason to feel like you did." I told her.

She only nodded her head.

" but I think I need to quite the WWE for awhile…at least till after you have the baby in you can come back to RAW." I told her.

Sara's brown eyes widen, this was what she was afraid mite happened. " no! you can't trust me you can't, plus a baby is expansive we need the money." she told him.

" Sara! I'm the WWE champion, I have a bunch of money left over from The merian. And I do have a CD and appearances." I told her. I mean yea I'd miss RAW like hell…but I needed to be her for Sara in are baby!

" You can't do this john, I wont let you." was all she said.

" Sara your not hearing me…I wont to be here for you. In I can't be if I'm on the road all the time." I told her.

Sara looked down at her hands she knew he was right. " ok! So how are we going to do this?" Sara asked.

* * *

End of POV 

" I was thinking maybe I should move in with you. Juts think about I'd be here to help in stuff. ." john told her.

Sara smiled she was glad he was stepping up. She should have told him when he asked. She know couldn't' remember why she was so worried. She was lucky she had one of the most sweeties, caring, in loving man that had her back 100! " ok you can take the big gust room." she told him.

" good, know I have something that's been bugging me." said john.

" What is it?" she asked him.

" Did you wont to forget?" he asked her.

She was quite for a long time. " No! and Wes!" was all she told him.

John looked a little hurt by that. " Why No! and yes?" he asked her.

" NO! because of how it happened. . In YES! Because I was drunk that's not how I wanted are FIRST TIME to be!" she told him laughing.

He gave her a big smile. " So, can I ask you something?" she asked him with a smirk.

" What's up baby girl?" he asked her.

" Did you wont to forget?" she asked him.

" What do you think?" john asked trying to be charming. (AN: not that he needs to be)

Sara gave him a look. " I don't know that's why I'm asking you." say's Sara giving him a glair.

" No!….so what are we?" asked john.

Sara though for a minute. " I don't know john, but for right know I don't think it's a good idea! I'm not saying it's a bad thing! Cause id' go out with you no dough about it. I'm just not ready to right know….but maybe this baby! Will make us grow! As well as how we feel for each other." she answered him.

He gave her smile. " Yea! Your right! So I'm going to sound like a 17 year old boy know." he told her.

She laughed at that. " John you don't even have to try!" she told him teasing him.

" Oh! ouch!! that hurt babe!" he said putting his hand on his hart as if he was hurt.

She rolled her eyes at that. " oh what every you big baby. Aren't you spouses to be the WWE champion. Mr. big shot JOHN CENA!!!?" she asked.

John rolled her eyes this is what he loved about the girl. She always made the taught times seem less taught. " what are you talking about baby girl? I am a bad ass! Say's so in a song on my CD. You should really listen to it sometime. It's called Bad, bad man!!" she told her with a smirk proving his point.

" Yea I've hoard it before JC!" she said using one of his nicknames. Since he used almost all of hers.

His eyes grew serous for the first time. " how are we going to tell are parents?" he asked her. I mean sure he was 29 and she was 26. They'd still be pissed.

" Tell them after I have the baby!" she told him.

" Well that could work…but they'd want to see me sometime." said john.

" Yea! And my mom will find out I got fired in ask why! Probably say I told you so while she's at it." Sara told him.

" Yea well if she does! Than I say you don't talk to her till she realizes what she's said in done. That's the only way you too will every be ok!" he told her. He knew how bad Sara and her mom were they fought all the time…every time Sara would visit them she'd end up going to a hotel and feeling heartbroken by her own mother. I mean yea sure her mom doesn't approve over her JOB! But it s her life not her mothers. Was what john always told her.

" Yea I know. But she my mom." was all she said, she sounded like a little girl who had been kicked and pushed down to many times…she sounded like the little girl by her self on the playground.

" Just promise me I wont be like her?" she asked her. At that he toke her hands in to his.

" Sara, You will not be like her! You two are too different people. You could never do what she'd done to you…plus all be here to make sure you don't." he told her giving her a smile. " plus ,my parents wont be to happy either….all though it is you,, if it had been anyone else they'd be piss…but lets face it! They love you. Your like the daughter they never had." john added.

Sara had to smile at that. " true! Know lets get some sleep Its getting late." she told him.

John looked at the clock he got her at 3:00. And it was know 10:00. Oh shit Sara needs food. " yea b at first let me make something real quick!' he told her getting up in going to the kitchen he loved doing things like this…plus he knew her house like the back of his hand. Him, randy, and Amy would always stay with her, when they were in Dallas. Yea, she was lucky to have him here, by he side!

* * *

_AN: Ok not as good as I could have been, sorry about that…next chapter will be much batter. Because Sara's mom finds out she was fired! In wants to have dinner! Luckily john will be there. Can you say awww._


	6. Chapter 6 part 1 of the dinner

_DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only owe the OC's in this story!_

_AN: Ok, I need someone who wants to beta read me. so if you know someone, or if you wont to let me know._

_On to the story_

* * *

**Two weeks later john's moving in.**

Randy, Amy, Shawn, and Paul, Stephanie, and there baby, were there to help…and see Sara.

"Man I can't believe you quite!" say's randy coming in the house with 5 boxes in his hands.

John was right behind him. " Bro its something I had to do!" said john. " in you wont understand in till you and Amy have kids." added john.

Amy was sitting with Sara, and Stephanie on the couch when she hoard what john said. " No giving him idea! John, he already has some know that Sara's pregnant," say' s Amy

" yeah, I sure do! Like if you two have a girl, we could have a boy in they date in get married cause you know they'd be best friends, just like there parents." say's randy with a smile. John hoard the last line and smiled, so did Sara cause they both looked at each other.

" There's one problem about your little idea randy! Your boy wont come near my little girl if it's a little girl, Not If he's anything like you are…or were." said, john knowing all to well about randy past, But since Amy he was a changed man.

" yea, what about my little girl." said Paul offended but not really. Stephanie shock her head at her husband knowing, he wouldn't wont his baby girl with Randy's. she rolled her eyes randy didn't even have a baby! How were they fighting over this…men!

Amy also rolled her eyes, Sara ran to the bathroom to do some un lady like thing's. The guys could tell john wanted to be with her, As well did the girls. Who gave each other knowing smiles.

" Dude she's throwing up! She'll be fine!" said randy smirking at john. In till he got a glair from john, and hit up side of the head by Paul, He gave Paul a confused look,  
Shawn just laughed, As the phone rang….

John went to go find the phone were had sara thrown it last.

" In till Amy is paginate you can't make any wise cracks about john! Because you'll be doing the same thing….I know I did…and Shawn was crazy when his little boy was born.." said Paul.

" yes! I found it!" said john excitedly. Shawn clapped for him…when john looked at him. Shawn just gave him one of his smiles. " hello" he greeted who was on the phone.

" who is this?" snapped a voice on the other end.

John rolled his eyes. " No! who's this?" he asked who every was on the line. Making his friends look at him funny.

" looks juts get my daughter on the phone." she said upset.

John eyes widen daughter? Oh shit! " auh yea sure, hold on." he told her. Walking to Sara's bed room. He knocked on it first. When he got a "come in" from sera he opened the door. She was in different clothes, she had on gray sweets and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail. Which was it just him or were her boobs! Getting bigger? He asked him self. " your mom." was all he said giving her the phone. He sat on her bed as she said hello to her mom.

" hi mom." say's Sara knowing why she called.

" hi long lost daughter who nave calls who was that who answered the phone? Boyfriend?" her mom asked.

Sara rolled her eyes. "No mom that was john mom." she told her mom sitting next to john on her bed.

" Oh! I should have known it wasn't a boy friend." her mom told her.

This only made Sara madder. " what's that suppose to mean?" she asked her mother.

" that mean's I should have known you didn't have a boy friend." said her mom.

Here it comes Sara said to her self. " look mom was there a reason you called?" Sara asked.

" yes! I went on this morning to see what you were up to on that show.  
In there was a article on there that said your name on it. And I read it, you were fired?" asked her mom.

Sara shied she knew it was coming. " yes!" she told her.

" why?" her mom asked her. Sara leaned her head on john shoulder, he put his arm round her. She was so tense now, and john didn't like that.

" That's something I don't wont to say over the phone." Sara told her

" Fine! Why don't you come over tonight for dinner. Your brother, Aimee, and there kids will be here as well." her mother told her.

"sounds good, what time?" Sara asked.

" say 8:00" asked her mom.

" its fine, all be there…oh and john's coming too." Sara told her hanging up the phone.

" Well at least we get the hardest one out of the way know." say's john.

" Yea! Look since Paul, Stephanie, randy, and Amy are staying tonight. stay in here with me so that Paul and staff have room for the baby!" said Sara

John smiled, every since there talk last Friday! They had grown closer to each other.  
He was often wondered, if she had changed her mind about dating so soon.  
There were times in the night, he just wanted to hold her. In than there were times were we wanted to kiss her in never let go! times like now!

" I think! I can mange that." say's john with a smile on his face.

* * *

**5:00 hours later**

Sara and john leaving

" ok guys there food in fridge if you need anything." said Sara getting her jacket on.

John was right behind her, getting his hoodie on. " yea so randy, Shawn don't break anything." said john as if they were 5.

" auh man I was going to break that nice looking lamp over there too." said randy with a smirk. But stopped when he got the look from Sara that say's I'm going to kill you.  
" I'm kidding I'd never do such a thing." Said randy.

John rolled his eyes. " lets get out of here." said john, Pulling her out by her hand.

* * *

_AN: This was part 1 of the dinner! next time will meet Sara's family! _


	7. Chapter 7 part 2 of The Dinner

_**DISCLAIMER** I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only owe the OC's in this story!_

_Parings: Amy/randy, Paul/ Stephanie and someday John/Sara_

_Summery: Sara takes john to her parents, Will things blow up in her face? Of course they will, but luckily john's there….right?_

_AN: also there are two Amy's in this story one's her brothers wife. But she spells her name Aimee. Just so that noun of you get confused._

_On to the story_

* * *

Sara and john were standing outside her childhood home for so long.  
They both just looked at the door.

" So are we going to go in or what?" asked Sara.

" I don't know, its not to late to run for it." said john haft joking.

" lets go!" she said grabbing his hand.

John stopped her. " baby girl we got to get this over with. " he told her.

She just stared at him. " I hate when your right!" she told him, a smile forming on her face.

She, knocked on the door before she opening it. " guys were here." Sara said as her and john walked in.

Sara's dad, Peter was in the leaving room.

" Hey sweetie!" he said getting up from his chair and giving her a hug in kiss on the cheek.

" Hi daddy!" say's Sara happy to see him. John stood behind him scared. Why was he sacred we was or us it be WWE champ. So why was meeting her dad scaring him? He asked him self. Sara had meet his parent a million times! By know. In they loved her. But he had never meet her family not once. But it quickly went away when her dad gave him a warm smile. John gave one right back!

" You must be the famous john, we hear about all the time." say's her father, which only made her blush.

John gave her a look that said your telling me what you told them later.  
" Hopefully there all good ones, she said vary many good things about you too Mr. Selph." john said giving her father a hand shack.

Her father laughed. " All good things on your end, you can call me peter or pet." said her father.

John nodded his head. " Aure thing." he told him.

Sara looked around not seeing her mom, her older brother, or Aimee, or there two kids.  
" Daddy, ware's mom, matt, and Aimee at?" she asked him.

" Well your mother had to go get something real quick, Your brother and Aimee are both in your old room playing games with the kids." her father told her.

" ok!" she said, She pulled john along with her " Come on, lets go see them." Sara added. Going up the stairs.

They turned to left, as they walked in john saw what most of been her older brother matt, and his wife Aimee. As well as to little kids, The little girl would be a heart broker when she grows up. She had light brown hair, in the biggest brown eyes he had seen on a little girl. The boy, who most have been about 6, had the same hair in eyes as her. The little girl saw Sara, in her eyes lit up! Sara got to her feet, just as the little girl ran to her, in gave her a big hug.

" aunt sawa" the little girl said. Hugging Sara tight. Sara picked her up.

" how's my Zoë doing?" she asked the litter girl.

" gwod!" she said. Making me smile, Sara would be an assume mother I could tell right know.

Her mother got up. " come on Zoë!" she said about to take hr from Sara.

" no its ok!" Sara told her.

" Guys this is john cena, john this is my dorky! brother matt, Aimee my sister in law, right over there is lean, and of course you have one of the sweetie little girls in the whole world Zoey!" Sara told him.

John smiled at her brother who got up " Hey dawg! nice to meet you." he told her brother.

" You too!" said matt looking him over.

Aimee saw that in hit him on his shoulder. " Matt!!" she yelled at him. " Be nice!" she told him.

Sara rolled her eyes at her brother.

" Naw! its cool if I had a little sister, I'd do the same." john told her. Matt nodded his head at that. He was only testing him, in john saw right threw that. Which made him ok in his book.

Ian eyes lit up! The John Cena was in the room, his favorite wrestler was in the room.

" Hi there little buddy! watch ya playing?" asked john sitting next to him.

" I'm playing smackdown! VS RAE 2007." he told him.

John nodded is head. " You wont to play?" asked Ian shyly.

John saw that in smiled. " Sure thing little man!" he told him garbing control. He picked him self. As Ian picked the undertaker!

* * *

2 hours later! the food was ready, in it was time to tell them what was going on.

Sara's mother, Kathy was the first to say anything. As they all loaded Mexican food on there plates. " so Sara are you ready to tell us why you got fired? And why thing young man is here?" asked her mother.

Sara looked at john, which have her a reassuring smile. " um, yea! I, think I am." she told her mother.

Her father was know watching her with concern, As did matt and Aimee . The kids didn't know what was going on. The only thing Ian knew, was Sara was no longer on RAW which made if vary sad. He barley saw his aunt, so the only time he saw her was on TV, RAW.

" well go on than.' said Kathy.

" John here because he's one of my best friends in the WWE in I though it was time you all meet him. And I got fired because…Were having a baby!" john said for her, knowing she wouldn't be able to say it.

Everyone stopped eating in stared at Sara and john.

" What, Did you just say?" asked peter.

Sara looked at john. " I'm pregnant, Daddy!" she told him, All of them.

" WHAT? HOW? IF YOU TWO, ARE JUST FRIENDS?" and yelled her mother. Making Zoey upset when she saw, Sara start tearing up.

" Well, that's a long story! And I'd rather not got into that with my niece and nephew right there." said Sara, Looking at the two little kids at the table.

" Ok! Fine will move on from that, what are you two going to do?" asked peter. Being understanding as a father could be. He couldn't say much though, him and Kathy had matt before they were married.

John was the one who answer that. " well I quite the WWE for awhile at least in till the baby is born and until me and Sara can go back." john told them.

" Your going back?' asked Aimee.

" Yes! Vince, promised me I could come back. Of course, it will be a few years before I could do that." Sara told them all

" Why that long?" asked matt.

" Because it'll take 9 mouths for me to have the baby, than after that I'd Have to find a way to go back to OVW" Sara told them.

" And ,will you two be getting married?" asked Kathy upset.

" Well were not together, at least not like that were not, but I wouldn't rule it out. I do love your daughter vary much." john told them.

" You to aren't dating either?' asked her mom.

" No! I wont to do that, but not because of the baby! but for us." say's Sara.

Kathy rolled her eyes at that. " well you should have thought of that before you too, did what you did. Know you don't have much choice do you?" her mother told her.

" Yea, mom we do! In I'm sorry but you can't tell me or john what to do." say's Sara getting upset. Which made john upset because all of this wasn't good for Sara or his baby!

" Sara! you have to think of this baby, not because of love!" yelled her mother.  
" it need's both of there parents not just one." said Kathy .

" In it will, john moved in with me." say's Sara.

" You know I knew you loved being a DIVA Sara. I really do but I didn't think you'd be like them." her mother told her.

Sara's eyes widen at that. " Mom, you have no RIGHT to say that. About me or my friends, Were not like that." said Sara

" Guys! came down!" said peter.

" Beside, how said I don't love john? I do love him, in I always will. He's been the only guy who's never broken my heart, but most of all he's always there for me like, he is know.' said Sara realizing, she told john she loves him.

John eye's widen

" Maybe we should go! This isn't good for you or the baby" Said john.

Her father nodded. "Yes, sweetie you batter go." he told them both.

Sara only nodded her head, Before her in John left.

* * *

_Sara's house  
_

* * *

" So! did you mean. what you said at dinner?" John asked her, needing to know the truth

Sara knew this was coming every since she opened her big fat mouth at the table. " Yes! Every word." she told him.

John smiled at that. " Why! didn't you tell me that?" asked john.

" Because you're my best friend! In I didn't think you'd see me in that way." Sara told him.

" Really? You think that?" John asked. Not sure if, he was hearing her right.

" Yes!" said Sara.

" Well just so you know, I do love you." say's john grinning at her.

Sara's eyes widen, he had always said it, but she figured he meant it as I love you as a friend. Not in I love you as in more than a friend.

She smiled at him. " I love you too!" she told him.

John picked her up, in spun her around. " Why are we waiting to be together? again?" he asked her.

" Because were trying to be reasonable?" said Sara with laugh.

John gave her a funny look. " Yea, ok!" he said taking her to there bed room.

" JOHN!!! Put me down." she said laughing at the way he was acting. He put her down on her bed. Getting on top of her right after that, but not putting on any of his weight, on her.

" Oh, No! tell me you love me." said john ticking her now.

" JOHN! You already know." she told him.

" Sooo!" john said teasing her.

She rolled her eyes. " Fine! I love you! But…he cut her off by kissing her.

* * *

AN:Ok! All be mean in end leave it there. Please R&R, let me know if you have any idea! All try in put them in here. Also I'm leaving to visit me grandparents in east TX but I shouldn't be gone to long. It'll take me a little while to post ch 8. So I wrote a little more. In added in that John/Sara fluff, hope you liked it. 


	8. Chapter 8 Crazy friends

_DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only owe the OC's in this story!_

_Parings: John/Sara, Amy/Randy, Paul/ Stephanie_

_Summery: who made breakfast was it Paul or randy? In is randy a big boy now? Does Stephanie in Paul get in a fight. The girls go shopping. All in all it's a crazy chapter._

AN: You all got lucky, I don't leave in till tomorrow.

_On to the story!_

* * *

Something smelled good in what every it was it woke her up. She smiled when she felt john's arms around her. So it wasn't all a bad dream? It really happened she though with a groin. She tried slipping out of john's arms but he only held tighter.

" Were do you think your going?" asked john never letting go, he just got her after all.

" Well, someone made food in I'm hungry, And two I have to pee!" she told him. Knowing the last comment would get him to let go.

He raised in eyebrow at the last comment, in than let her go.

She giggled, when he slapped her on the butt. On the way to the bathroom.

He just laughed, But what every his friends made, It was know making him hungry. So, he got up to go see what they made. Randy was the first to see him in he gave him his RKO smirk. Great just great!

" Dude! Put some clothes on!" yelled randy.

John looked down, he had on boxers but no shirt. He rolled his eyes at randy. " Get out of my house!" he told him.

Randy smirked. " This is Sara's house, you just stay here!" randy told him.

Amy came up behind him in popped him on the head. " shut! it rand!" she told him teaseling.

" Besides there all leaving tomorrow anyways, just think about it JC! no more randy!" Sara said getting the coffee pot, damn she needed some coffee!

John smiled at that.

Randy had a mock hurt face on . " I made you breakfast!" he told them with a smirk.

Sara and john looked at each other, on that one.

" No! you didn't, I did" said Paul hearing randy.

Randy gave him a look. " I made the pancakes!" he remanded Paul. Who only rolled his eyes at his antics.

" Go! randy! You made the pancakes!" said Sara giving him a big hug.  
" Conjurations you're a big boy know." say's Sara teasing him. At that john in the others laughed.

" Yea! Well what were you in john up to last night?" asked randy.

" Yea, we hoard giggling, and laughing…oh yeah In smacking." said Shawn with a smile on his face, it was about time theses two kids got together. In to think they had to have a baby to do it to.

John, gave him a look at the last comment Shawn made. " I had to pee!." Shawn exampled to him.

Sara was blushing. " Nothing happened, we made out." she told them.

Amy and Stephanie looked disappointed at that. So did Paul, randy, and Shawn.

John put a full plate of food right in front of Sara. In than made his.

Sara looked at the plate in smiled.

" Your eating for two now." he told her, Sitting next to her, Digging in to his own plate of food.

The girls made in aww sound..

"Stephanie slapped Paul, Who looked at her confused. " WHAT DID I DO?" he asked her rubbing his arm.

" You never did that for me, When I was pregnant." Stephanie told him.

Paul looked at her like she was insane. " staff that was a year ago, in I was on RAW." he told her.

She slapped him agene. " why didn't you quite!" she asked him.

" Is this, when we get out the pop corn out?" asked randy, who was sitting next to Amy at the table.

" Its in the cabinet, on the left." Sara told Randy, eating some pancakes.

Shawn sat next to john, not wonting to get hit by the crazy lady, that was his best friends wife!

" auh, well…you see….randy cut him off. " Dude just give up, you don't have a good reason." Randy yelled at him.

Amy's eyes widen. " Babe! Don't get in this." she told him. She liked her boy friend with all of his body parts instanced.

* * *

**15 mines later**

Paul in Stephanie are done fighting.

" I'm sorry! I hit you sweetie!" Stephanie told him.

" Its ok! baby!" he told her before kissing her.

Randy looked dispensed. " That's it?" he asked.

Amy was to busy teasing Sara, about the bump that was forming on Sara stomach.

" Yea! I noticed it too when I went to the bathroom. I need new clothes." Sara told Amy.

" I know lets go shopping." Amy told her.

" Yea, sounds good." said Sara looking at Stephanie and Paul. " I think will have to leave Stephanie here, I don't think she's going anywhere for awhile." Sara told Amy who laughed.

" yea think your right!" Amy told her.

John not likening the idea that Sara was leaving, pouted. " Can we go too?" he asked.

Sra smirked " yes! You can carry the bags!" she told him. Walking off.

" were are you going?" asked john.

" to take a shower!" she told him walking in the bathroom.

Randy had a smirk on his face when john looked at him.

" What?" asked john.

" You want be in there? don't you?" randy asked him.

" Shut it!" john, told him glaring.

* * *

Amy and Sara were in the woman's dressing room. They found some really cute, but sexy tops that Sara could weir, as well as some pants, in skirts.

" So are you in john, you now together? Yet?" asked Amy

" yes!" was all Sara told her.

" good! So, what happen at your parents house?" Amy asked her.

Sara shied. " well my dad was cool with it…but my mom, that's another story.' Sara told her.

Amy felt bad about asking her. " oh! I'm sorry!" Amy told her.

Sara walked out with a few tops, pants, in skirts " Don't be! Its cool. As long as I have my friends at least? All be fine! I mean, were all one big mast up family! My dad was alright with it, in so was my brother. So maybe my mom will come around, I hope so!" Sara told her.

" Sara! Your mom loves you, she'll get over it. What every it is." Amy told her.

" I hope so!" Sara told her. As they left the dressing room.

Sara gave john kiss on the lips, After they pulled away, he looked confused. " Carry! theses, boy friend" she told him with a smile.

At that, john kissed her back, after they pulled away. " Anything for my girl." he told her. Taking some of the clothes, she had in her hands.

Randy puckered his lips out to Amy, waiting for his kiss.

" Cute! But no! take these." Amy, told him, shoving her clothes in his hand.

* * *

AN: Ok all leave it here for know I hope you liked this chapter I tried to make it funny.  
Next chapter a mouth will go by so she'll be four mouths pregnant. Also John in Sara get a big surprise at the doctors office. In soon, something bad mite happen. But I'm not sure how to make it all happened. 


	9. Chapter 9 Evan more surprises

_DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only owe the OC's in this story!_

_Parings: John/Sara, Randy/Amy_

_Ratings: PG_

_Summery: Sara and john get a surprise at the doctor's office._

_AN: sorry toke me so long to update this. I've been a little busy with school. In drama. Plus I'm Turing 17 soon so Yay!!!!_

_This part is rated T for LANG_

_Also, To Flam Rising. If you didn't like this story that's fine you don't have to. You can even say my stories sucks! Which it may! But if you didn't like it you could have clicked the back button in than all your worries are gone! In you can forget all about this story. I really could care less! But when you put the same review for every one of my stories than that says something about. **CAUSE YOU SURE ASS HELL DIDN'T HAVE TO WASTE YOUR OWN PRACSES TIME, READING MY SUCKIE ASS STORIES!IN POST TH**E **SAME DAMN THING!** know you can have your opinion in say what you wont. G**OD DAMN Girl/BOY DON'T GO TO ALL THAT TROUBLE WHEN YOU ALREDY DON'T LIKE THE FIRST ONE YOU READ. CASUE CANSES ARE,** **THEY MAY ALL SUCK.IN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE FIRST ONE!!!** Also thanks for adding me too your I couldn't write shit for stories club! I fill so honored to be there ;)_

_P.S . I don't got it, also I really don't fill like jumping of a cliff as you can see I didn't take your advice…I live in mesquite taxes so point me to a cliff here in all gladly jump off. We have hill though but those don't do that much damaged. Cause as you can see, I'm writing again._

_Sorry, to all those who are reading this. I had to say something, to stick up for my self. When someone say's something about me and me reviewers! Luv yeah all._

_Also, thanks to my friend em, For all your support with my writing._

_O!, now that I'm done, on to the story!_

* * *

Its know been two mouths since Sara or John had seen any of there friends. Randy was the new WWE Champ, infect it was Randy VS Shawn Michele's at maina. Paul, wasn't back yet. Amy, well her character dumped Edge, In is know managing Randy! Infect Amy, was the old lita, in Sara, was proud to call Amy, her best friend. As for her and John, well things where going great! Infect they were both getting ready to get there first Mammogram. Which is why john was waiting impatiently at the door waiting for Sara. 

"Babygirl, hurry up! Where going to be late" John told her

" I'm coming! Gezze, just trying to fitting in to something , Looking like this." Sara said walking out her bed room. Sara had a light blue shirt with faded blue jeans.

John ignored the last comment " What happened to the black one?" asked john, He walked in two mines ago. In she had on black pants and a black top.

"I changed, it made me look fat." she said, as if it was one of the most simplest thing in the world.

" Babe! I told you, your not fat. You look good." john told her. Which was true, She wasn't small in she, wasn't huge she, was just right. She, was to early in her pregnancy to look like a whale, in yes! he. told her that too. Plus! she looked sexy to him the way she was know.

She, gave him a huge smile. The ones she, only gave when, she was truly happy." aww, thanks! babe!" she told him.  
" now, lets go!" she added.

* * *

**Sara and john at Doctor O Donald's office.**

Sara was flipping threw one of the many books with baby first names in them. John sat in front of her watching her.

" So…what do you wont it to be?" he asked her.

She looked surprised he asked at first. " I don't know, honestly! healthy for one thing. But boy or girls either's fine with me. What about you? Boy or girl?" Sara asked. They'd never really talked about what they wanted the baby to be.

" A boy!" john, told her with a smile on his face.

She had to smile at that. " Yea, I can picture it know. A little john cena running around." she said laughing in also shivered at the idea. John gave her a look.

" He'd be cute that's for sure." she told him, Making him fill batter. She loved teasing him, he made it too easy.

John laughed to. " So, would a little girl." he told her as the doctor came in.

" Sara, John! How are you two? Or should I say three?" Doctor rise asked.

" Where both good." Sara answered.

" Good, Know are you still having morning stickiness?" she asked.

" A little yes!" Sara answered. " But, Not! as bad as the beginning." she told her.

" Ok! That's good!" The doctor said, making notes on her clapboarded.

" All though, I do hate! it when john's spawn kicks my blater around like it an't nutin." Sara added, making the nurse and john laugh at her.

" Yes, well they'll do that too." she said getting a robe out for Sara, to changed into.

" Here you go!" Doctor rise, Slide the Curtin out for Sara to changed behind.

" let us know when you ready." Doctor Rise added As Sara stepped behind the white Curtin, to changed. It toke Sara, a few mines before she slide the white Curtin. In stepped out! Wearing just a vary small robe, that barely even covered her ass.

Doctor rise smiled at her. " Ok lay down on the table, In pull the robe over your stomach." The doctor told her. As she got a tub out that had the stuff she'd rub on Sara's stomach . Sara had no idea what it was called, but did what she was told.

The doctor rubbed on some clear crime that was really cold. The whole time john said nothing which was odd for him to do for so long. Sara was starting to worrie. John, slipped his hand into hers. Which made all her worries go away, It was amazing what simple touch could do. To make her stop worrying. But than again it could because john, knew her so well, Batter then she, knew her self even. But everything went away, when we hoard the noises from the machine that would give them, there first look at there baby.

" Do you two, want to know if it's a boy, or girl?" Doctor Rise asked. Sara. and John both knew that answer. They deiced a while back, They wanted it to be a surprise.

" NO!" they said together.

" Ok!" she said she made another note on her clapboarded. But stopped when she hoard something.

John, saw the look in the nurses eyes. " What?" he asked. More like demanded.

Sara, looked between John in Doctor Rise confused. " What, What?" she asked them both.  
Fear in her voice.

Doctor Rise looked at the screen. Why didn't we catch this? " I hear two heart beats." she told them.

" Two?" asked Sara.

" Well, shouldn't that be Sara's?" asked john.

" Well, yes! one is her's but I hear two other's besides your wife's." she told them.  
Both hoard her say that neither corrected her on it though. Wife? Two heart beats? Twins? Wow!

Doctor Rise looked closely at the screen. In saw four seats of feet. " You two are having twins!" doctor rise. " They both look vary healthy! So that's a good thing." she told them.

Sara and John both looked at each other. Sara decided right than in there, she was never drinking again. Twins? Wow!

* * *

_AN: I have no idea! if that's what a check up is like. So forgive me if I'm wrong. Also remember Sara, figured it out when she, missed her second period there was something wrong. In she's know 5 mouth pregnant. Also I'm a little confused about something. I get two different answers. " My mom say's you don't get your period during a pregnancy, but my friends say you do. So do you get your period during a pregnancy. I've hoard Yes, and NO's about it so if someone could tell me, that would be great._


End file.
